Sky Chord
by dimlightcious
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya terbiasa sendirian, namun bukan berarti dia suka mencecap kecutnya rasa kesepian. Aomine Daiki muncul dan hari esok Kuroko bukan lagi tentang 'aku', tapi 'kami'.


**Kuroko no Basuke **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

_[-Kuroko Tetsuya terbiasa sendirian, namun bukan berarti dia suka mencecap rasa kesepian. __Aomine Daiki muncul da__n h__ari esok Kuroko __bukan lagi tentang 'aku', tapi 'kami'__.__]_

.

.

.

**SKY CHORD  
**

**© in****v****isiblue**

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya terbiasa berdiri berjam-jam diluar rumahnya; dibawah payung yang diguyur hujan deras atau dibalik mantel yang tertimbun salju atau kaus tipis yang bersimbah peluh karena terik matahari.

Dia lebih suka disini, bagaimanapun, daripada di dalam rumah itu sendiri.

Jeritan sang ibu yang melengking, bentakan sang ayah dengan nada tak kalah tinggi, terkadang disertai suara barang yang dilempar dan membentur permukaan lain.

Bukan hanya telinganya, hatinya pun sakit. Sakit sekali sehingga dia menangis tanpa sadar, tanpa suara, dan tanpa seorang pun yang tahu–bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Barulah ketika malam telah larut dan suara-suara mengerikan tersebut surut–setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan–Kuroko melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Dia membereskan kekacauan tanpa menimbulkan berisik yang bisa membangunkan kedua orangtuanya yang terlelap di dua kamar berbeda. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam sendiri, walau terkadang jika terlalu letih dia langsung naik ke lantai dua dan melompat keatas tempat tidur, dan bangun di keesokan harinya untuk mendapati rutinitas yang sama terulang lagi.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau membelikan bahan-bahan makanan ini di supermarket?"

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala tanpa respon verbal berarti. Ibunya memberikan sejumlah uang dan secarik kertas berisi bahan-bahan yang perlu dibeli. Kuroko meninggalkan rumah dengan sebuah payung biru pucat untuk melindungi tubuh kecilnya dari hujan yang cukup deras diluar sana.

Namun, ketika dia pulang, suara-suara yang Kuroko benci terdengar lagi. Dia menarik napas lelah. Kakinya berbalik dan membawanya menjauh dengan kantung belanjaan dalam dekapan tangan dan sebuah payung di tangan yang lain.

Dia berjalan tanpa tujuan. Entah bagaimana, dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di Maji Burger dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ diatas meja.

Dia menghabiskan _vanilla milkshake_ tersebut sebelum keluar dari tempat itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang, hujan rintik-rintik kembali turun. Ketika dia melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ah, pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya mungkin belum selesai. Dia belum ingin pulang.

Dia berhenti di sebuah jembatan, memandangi permukaan airnya yang mengalir tenang dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Udara mulai dingin karena ini sudah memasuki bulan November, membuatnya merapatkan jaket yang dia kenakan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Satu-satunya suara yang masuk ke indera pendengaran hanya suara air hujan yang menghantam tanah, serta desah napasnya yang teratur.

Dia sendirian.

Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah ayah dan ibunya tidak mencarinya? Atau siapa saja? Tapi, ketika dia memikirkannya kembali, dia tak memiliki teman sampai saat ini. Menyadari ini, dia tertawa; tawa kecil yang menggaung dalam kosong dan kegetirannya tidak menggugah siapapun.

Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang mencarinya.

Duk. Duk. Duk. Duk.

Kuroko menoleh.

Sebuah bola basket memantul diatas tanah yang basah lalu berakhir menabrak salah satu kakinya yang terbalut jeans.

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari menghampirinya; sebenarnya, dia menghampiri bola basket itu. Dia membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih benda bulat berwarna oranye tersebut dengan kedua tangan.

"Ck, sial. Bolaku jadi kotor begini–" Ketika anak tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik biru langit yang balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi kosong. "DEMI TITAN! Siapa kau?!"

Kuroko masih tidak berekspresi ketika anak tersebut terlonjak mundur dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, sekali lagi bola basketnya jatuh ke tanah yang basah. Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan adegan seperti ini. Jawaban yang mengalir dari bibirnya pun seperti rekaman kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang, yang mulai terasa hambar di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi."

"O-oh?" Anak tersebut mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Dia mengamati Kuroko sedikit lebih lama, takut-takut apabila ternyata orang yang ada di hadapannya semacam makhluk halus atau semacamnya. Dia lega ketika melihat kaki Kuroko yang menginjak tanah. Hantu tidak punya kaki, 'kan? Dia aman.

Anak itu memungut bolanya dan menegakkan tubuh. "Maaf, kalau begitu. Err, selamat tinggal."

_... Selamat tinggal_.

Apa? Kuroko memegang dadanya. Kenapa rasa nyeri terasa disana ketika kata tersebut terlontar dari orang asing ini?

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur dalam keputusasaan, menggenggam ujung kaus yang dipakai anak tersebut.

"Jangan pergi–"

Anak itu berhenti dan menoleh.

Kemudian hening.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Hening. Hening.

"..."

"..."

Akhirnya, anak itu berdehem kecil demi melunturkan kebisuan sesaat, lalu bertanya lembut, "Apa kau tersesat, Dik?" Dia sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Kuroko, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala anak berambut biru muda tersebut dalam rangka sok dewasa yang tentu saja gagal total.

"Tidak," sahut Kuroko cepat. Dik, katanya? "Dan jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah dua belas tahun."

"Dua belas tahun itu masih anak kecil–eh, kau seumuran denganku?" Anak itu terlihat tidak percaya. "Kukira… kau lebih muda dariku," ucapnya ragu seraya memperhatikan lagi proporsi tubuh lawan bicaranya yang memang terbilang lebih kecil dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya.

"Kukira kau lebih tua dariku," balas Kuroko datar. Meski mengaku seumuran, tinggi anak itu seperti anak SMP. Kuroko bahkan harus mendongakkan kepalanya cukup tinggi agar bisa menatap wajah anak tersebut.

Anak itu menarik tangannya yang tadi berada di kepala Kuroko, sedikit merengut. "Kalau kau tidak tersesat, kenapa melarangku pergi?"

"Aku–" Jeda. "Aku tidak tahu," Kuroko mengaku.

"Haaah?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Kuroko bertanya balik, namun dia merasa bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Tentu saja anak ini mau pulang–

"Oh. Lapangan basket."

Kuroko mengerjap. "Lapangan basket?" dia memastikan.

Anak itu mengangguk antusias. Senyumnya tiba-tiba terpasang. Dia menunjuk kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kuroko, "Disana ada lapangan basket. Aku biasa bermain disana."

"… Malam-malam begini?"

"Yap."

"Bahkan setelah hujan?"

"Yap–AH! Benar juga! Lapangannya basah! Bolaku tidak akan bisa memantul!" sahut anak itu panik seraya memegang kepalanya. Kuroko bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia baru menyadarinya.

"... Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Anak itu menatap Kuroko beberapa lama. Melihatnya terdiam, Kuroko buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan menganggumu. Aku hanya akan melihatmu dari pinggir."

Anak itu tertawa. "Bukan itu," katanya. "Boleh saja sih. Tapi, tidak hari ini. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"… Besok?"

"Yap. Besok."

"Besok..." Kuroko mengucapkannya lagi, seolah kata itu asing di bibirnya.

Anak itu memegang dagunya dan sedikit berpikir. "Jam berapa, ya? Bagaimana kalau jam empat sore, kita bertemu disini?"

"Baiklah."

"Baguslah. Oh," anak itu tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu. "Namaku Aomine Daiki. Kau?"

... Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko mengulang nama tersebut dalam hati.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oke, Kuroko. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kuroko terdiam. Sampai jumpa besok. Berarti, besok dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Aomine Daiki. Sampai jumpa besok. Bukan selamat tinggal, yang berarti dia ditinggalkan dan Aomine Daiki tak pernah kembali di hidupnya.

Sampai jumpa besok, berarti Kuroko bisa berbicara dengan anak itu lagi dan mungkin… mereka akan menjadi teman.

Teman pertamanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Kuroko melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada sosok Aomine yang berlari meninggalkannya di keheningan malam.

Kalimat itu bagaikan mantel tak kasat mata yang melindunginya dari udara dingin di sekitar, menjaganya tetap hangat dari dalam, dan membuat senyumnya yang semula mati terbangun kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

… **end?**

.

Saya lupa plot untuk cerita ini jadi saya potong disini orz. Judulnya memang absurd dan nggak nyambung jadi nggak usah dipikirin.

Btw happy belated (banget) AoKuro Day. Walau ini hanya friendship, tetap saja ini AoKuro. /maksa


End file.
